


A Friend

by Krupka123



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale speaks obscenely at one point, Cambions, Crowley loves to wear dresses, Kids AU, M/M, Some OC's - Freeform, but it's fluff, nephilims
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 10:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20152405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krupka123/pseuds/Krupka123
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a little demon boy in Hell. He was an orphan, like many other demon boys and girls around him, but unlike them, he wanted something non of them ever thinked about - a friend. So, he prayed to Satan, and when no one was around, he even prayed to God, to send him one. Then, one day, he was sent on Earth, to live among humans, to spread mischief, and in the orphanage there, he met an angel boy, send from Heaven to spread good will. And he knew that his prayers were heard.





	A Friend

**Author's Note:**

> One stupid idea I had to put on paper, so to speak.
> 
> It's dedicated to [Lisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Lisa) who also did the beta, and [Ren](https://icequeenforlife.tumblr.com/). Love you, guys.

A little twelve years old demon boy was sitting in the chapel, his eyes closed. It was a small room, with the picture of Satan in front of the unholy altar. The boy was praying, hoping the Demon King would hear him.

"Crawley, where are you?" he heard Hastur screaming his name, so he jumped up from his seat and run towards his voice, not wanting the demon lord to wait for him.

The boy, named Crawley, was living in Hell, alongside other demons, both kids and adults. 

Crawley was a demon boy with a long dark hair and a pair of yellow, snake-like eyes. He was spending a lot of time in the unholy chapel. For quite some time, he had a single wish he hoped to come true: he wished for a friend. The other kids weren't friendly, minding their own business, but Crawly really wanted a friend. He was so determined about his wish that sometimes, when no one listened or watched, he prayed to God, his hands burning from the holy gesture, but in his mind it was worth it.

"You called, lord Hastur?"

"Gather your things, boy. You are going to Earth."

…

He couldn't believe it. He was really going to Earth! To live among humans! He learned about them from other demons, but had never really been among them. Crawley felt excited when he put his black sunglasses and a necklace with a snake pendant on, and looked around for one last time. He would not be missing it. 

Lord Beelzebub was waiting for him, taking him to the stairs to briefly tell him what to do.

"It's 19th century on Earth right now. You will be sent to London, into the house called Forsaken orphanage. There, you will be living until you grow up. Once you do, you don't need to worry about aging. As you should know, we demons, alongside angels, stop aging once we are old enough. Your main goal from now on is to operate from there, so use your powers to do the most mischief you can."

They stopped at the black gate and Beelzebub smiled at Crawley, a view so rare that the little demon had to blink in case he had just imagined it.

"You can do it, little one. I believe in you. You have a hidden talent inside of you, so use it." the demon lord opened the gate and let Crawley walk through it. He stepped on the first set of stairs, not looking behind. There was no point to. He smiled and started climbing up.

…

He walked up from the ground and found himself in what seemed to be an office building. Next to the old underground stairs, there were more leading up, but those looked new and pretty. _This must be the stairway to Heaven_, the boy thought, before leaving the building.

Outside it was a busy, normal day. People were walking around, some were riding a carriage, some were shouting, trying to sell their goods. He stopped a nicely dressed old lady and asked for the Forsaken orphanage, being directed where to go with a smile and a piece of candy he was now chewing while making his way to his destination. It tasted good, but he was sure he did not want to eat that kind of food ever again.

Crawley arrived at the building, causing two people to argue along the way, and smiled. It was a cozy looking house, not big but large enough for at least several children to be living there.

He knocked on the door and waited. Soon enough, the huge door opened and a head with a wild looking black hair and a pair of glasses showed up.

"Yes?" the head said, belonging to a girl a bit older than him, at least by the looks.

"Hello, my name is Crowley, I am expected?" the girl looked at him properly, scanning him before fully opening the door, revealing the rest of her body dressed in a cute purple dress.

"I thought you were Crawley." 

"Well, I changed it. I didn't like it too much." he answered while walking in. "Nice dress by the way."

"Thank you. Want to try some on?" she asked while closing the door behind them and leading him into the house.

"Sure." Crowley smiled.

"I am Olivia* by the way. Olivia Device. My mom is running this place." she explained to the boy, walking into the room on the left side of the main stairs leading up to the first floor, splitting in the middle to another two on both sides. 

Crowley followed her. She sat on the chair and opened some kind of record book, where she wrote his name, a date and some more details.

"Mom is gone. She went shopping so I am in charge now." she explained while she closed the book again, leading him out and to the first floor.

"Most kids are out now, there are six of them, including you. We have five rooms with two beds. They are small but comfortable. The beds at least."

Olivia opened the door on the far left and revealed a really nice room with beds, a closet and a cleaning table.

"Get settled in and if you need anything, tell me. Also, if you up to that dressing game, I will be downstairs." she winked and left him alone.

Crowley felt something warm inside him, but didn't know what could it be. _Nevermind that_, he said to himself, sitting down on the bed and closing his eyes.

"Dear Lord Satan, thank you for the opportunity to be here. And, if it's not too much trouble, could I find a friend in this house?" 

After he said his last words, he heard a loud 'thump' and looked behind him, being greeted by a boy with golden curly hair, blue eyes and chubby cheeks, who was currently picking up some books from the floor.

"Let me help you, angel." the boy said, standing up to help the other boy.

"Oh thank-wait, how do you-oh, you are a demon!" the other boy said in excitement, forgetting his books for a minute and shaking Crowley's hand.

"My name is Aziraphale, nice to meet you!"

"Crowley." the demon boy watched the angel smiling and he smiled back.

_Thank you, lord Satan. This one will do._

…

"What are you reading?" Crowley asked, looking at the books Aziraphale was neatly piling up.

"Oh, just some Shakespeare for now. You are into books?"

"Nah, not really my thing." the angel wanted to say something, but a ring belled downstairs. 

"Lunch time!" a strong woman's voice yelled, and both boys left the room, joining other kids in the dining room. 

There were four other kids sitting by the table: a girl their age with large eyes and a bright big smile, brown hair put into a ponytail; a teenage boy with freckles, his brown eyes looking at them suspiciously; a black girl around five years old, green eyes looking at them with curiosity; and another, older girl, her glasses slipping from her face, as she was smiling awkwardly, black hair in braids.

“Come on, take a seat.” a very beautiful woman said, her green dress sparkling because of the sun shining from the window. She looked strict, but the smile on her lips betrayed the look. 

“Children, welcome your new roommates: Aziraphale and Crawley.”

“It’s Crowley, mom.” Olivia corrected her mother, sitting next to her.

“Oh, alright then. You may call me Mrs. Device, boys.” 

“Wait, you came today as well?” Crowley looked at Aziraphale, sitting next to him, and the angel nodded. 

“Huh. That is...that is funny.” 

“Is it?” Aziraphale looked at him innocently and Crowley just shrugged.

“Aziraphale came early this morning, Crowley. And as for the other kids, our smiling sunshine is named Clara, this is Eric, the little one is Sally and last but not least is Idaly.” the children waved.

“Nice to meet you.” said both Crowley and Aziraphale at the same time. They looked at each other in surprise and then laughed.

“I see you already found a friend here, boys.” 

“Yeah, we did.” the warm feeling came back when the angel said those three words, making Crowley smile again. 

“Alright, then. Also, dear boy, could you put your sunglasses down?”

“I am afraid that I can’t, Mrs. Device.”

“Oh, how so?”

“I have really sensitive eyes. It’s a rare condition, Mrs. Device.” Crowley hoped she will buy it, and watched her as she thought for a moment, then shook her head in agreement.

“Alright. Go on, then. Let’s eat.” 

...

"So let me get this right, you guys are nephilims?" Crowley asked Sally and Idaly, both of them nodding.

"And you guys are cambions." this time, Clara and Eric nodded.

"And you are an occultist." 

"Yes." Mrs. Device answered, amused by his irritation.

"Then why the hell did I try to cover up my eyes?" he put his glasses on his head, showing his eyes to everybody.

"Language, please." 

"Sorry, Mrs. Device." 

They were sitting in the living room, Olivia practicing her playing on the piano while everybody else talked.

"You boys didn't know?" Sally asked in her voice which sounded like a voice of a little girl, grown-up man and an echo mixed all together.

"No, we were just sent here to do our jobs." Aziraphale said, looking as surprised as Crowley.

"Well, maybe there's something they didn't tell you yet!" Clara pointed out. 

"Maybe. But they probably had zero idea and just followed orders."

"You think…" Aziraphale's voice cracked, and Crowley shrugged.

"Do not worry about it, angel. It's probably nothing. They just wanted us to be around someone like us."

"Sure, you are right." Aziraphale nodded, but the worried look on his face stayed. 

"You are right…"  
…

“How does it look like in Heaven?” Crowley asked, lying in bed while watching the stars. It was night time, the moon outside their window was barely visible, and the sound of the horse's hooves falling on the stony ground was still heard around the town. 

“It is bright there. We are close to the sun, and the view is breathtaking. It’s also very clean and polish.” 

“Hmm.” the demon boy hummed, picturing it in his head.

“What about Hell?”

“Oh, it’s...you know, boring. Mostly dark, with a lot of garbage, and nobody cares about anything.” Aziraphale did the same as Crowley, but he didn’t like the picture he saw.

"Did you had many friends there?" Crowley thought about telling a lie, but decided not to.

"No. And you?"

"Me neither." they fell into silence until Aziraphale softly said:

"But now I have one."

"Yeah. Yeah, me too, angel."  
…

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" Sally ran into their room, screaming in her inhuman voice. Crowley opened his eyes slowly and painfully, looking around. Aziraphale was already up and dressed properly, giving Sally an offended look.

"Sally, please, could you be more silent?" the boy said, and Sally pounted.

"But I am excited, Aziraphale! We are going to visit a circus today!" 

"I know, I know, I am excited too, but that is not a reason to wake everyone up, right?"

"I suppose. I am sorry, Crowley." she was looking at the demon boy and he cracked a smile.

"It's alright, little one." he sat on his bed and stretched. 

"Okay!" she yelled and ran off, laughing.

"She sure is a lively one." 

"Yeah, that she is." Aziraphale smiled at Crowley and walked out of the room with a book in his hand. _Of course_, Crowley thought.

After a brief wash, he was going to visit Olivia. Those dresses she wore so far tempted him to finally try them too. He knocked on her door and waited for her to open.

“Come in, Crowley!” she shouted, so he did exactly that. On the sofa there laid a three different dresses: red, black and purple. He was excited to try them all. 

Meanwhile, Aziraphale sat in the living room, reading _Romeo and Juliet_. He didn’t like it so far, a bit boring for him, when Clara sat next to him and smiled. 

“I figured it out.”

“Figured what out?” Aziraphale closed the book and focused his attention on her.

“Why are you two here.”

“Really?” she blushed, looking down, and nervously started playing with her hair.

“At least I think so. First of all, out of curiosity, could you tell me how long have you been a child?”

“For quite some time now. Maybe from the beginning of the world? The thing is, there are many of us there, some created as adults and some as children. Why, I have no idea, but that is the way it is. Now the children are living alongside adults, but they can only grow up if they live on Earth. The same applies in Hell. So me and Crowley are probably created from the beginning, but since there is no sense of time in both Hell and Heaven, we don’t know exactly.”

“Yeah, that one is true.” Crowley walked in and Aziraphale blushed.

The boy wore a red dress with black ruffles and short sleeves, his hair put into two loosen braids. He looked amazing, and he felt like it too.

“What do you think, angel?” the boy smiled, hoped for a praising from his friend.

“You-yeah-you look-I mean-you look great.” the other boy mumbled, staring at him.

“Well...thank you.”

“I agree!” Clara stood up and spun him around.

“Look at you, all fashionable and pretty!” 

“Stop, you. Or continue.” both of them laughed and Aziraphale jumped from his seat, looking nervously around.

“I, um, I have to go. Excuse me.” the angel practically fled from the room and run towards the garden door, closing the door behind him loudly. 

“What happened to him?” Clara asked and Crowley just shrugged.

“Who knows. Now you were telling him something about your theory?”

“Ah yes. Listen.”

…

Aziraphale laid down into the grass and sighed. 

It was not normal. **He** didn’t feel normal. It was almost two months since they were there, and he became a very good friend with the demon, he couldn’t deny that, but the fact how warm he also felt whenever Crowley was around? Just no.

Someone laid next to him. It was Eric.

This boy was mute and always spent all his time with Idaly. They were practically inseparable. So Aziraphale was surprised to see him without her.

“Hello, Eric.” the angel greeted and the boy waved in response. They just laid there, silently, and somehow, that was exactly what he needed. He almost fell asleep, the presence of Eric calming him down, until Mrs. Device shouted for all of them to gather up at the front door.

"Thank you, Eric." the angel said, while Eric nodded and smiled.

Crowley was still in his dress and it seemed that the woman in charge made her peace with it. After all, even she knew that demons and angels are genderless, choosing what suited them best.

They made pairs: Olivia with her mother, Sally with Clara, Eric with Idaly and at the end there were Aziraphale and Crowley, the angel boy trying not to look at his friend too much.

"You don't like it." Crowley said sadly after a brief moment they started walking from the orphanage.

"What? No, I do like it!" Aziraphale defended himself for no reason.

"No, you are not."

"Yes, I am!"

"Stop lying."

"I am not lying! I think you look stunning!" the demon finally looked at him, his glasses covering his eyes, but his lips trembled a little.

"Are you serious?"

"Of course I am serious! Why do you think I ran away? Because you look so handsome it's making me want to hug you!" and the words were out. Crowley blushed a little.

"You...you do?"

"Yes." _the damage is done, just please, somebody, end me_. Aziraphale thought. But instead, a hand slipped into his and squeezed. 

"I am glad."

Aziraphale was shocked and his brain froze. He never thought that demons could be so sensitive. His whole world crushed apart and was built again.

"You are welcome." he almost whispered, holding the boy’s hand back.

"Now that this is settled, could you two stop shouting so everybody stop looking at us?" Idaly said, with her serious voice, and the boys felt quiet for the rest of the journey.

…

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to our unique and amazing show! What you will see is extraordinary, breathtaking and breaks all the rules of reality. Please, welcome with me the Fantastic Family!" 

They were sitting in the circus tent, watching the acrobats swing and jump like nothing, with Sally happily clapping to everything.

"Clara told me her theory." Crowley whispered into Aziraphale's ear. 

"And?" the boy whispered back, puzzled.

"Let's sneak out. I will tell you."

"But the show-"

"Oh, shush you, come on." Aziraphale followed him then, making a baby stop crying on his way out.

"Now listen. She thinks it has something to do with the future." 

"She can see a future?"

"Just pieces of it, really. She told me she saw four kids: one very powerful and other three, feeling connected to them somehow. And she also saw two adults with them. She thinks she saw us."

"Alright, but how that explains anything?"

"She doesn't know, that part we still haven't figured out." both boys went silent, thinking, but without any luck.

"Right. So we look into prophecies."

"Why so?" Crowley asked.

"Because, if there is a kid very powerful and we will be involved with them, maybe there is a prophecy about it. It's worth a try." 

"Okay. I am in." 

Nearby, a man lost in a game of Poker, losing all his savings.

…

Back home, Aziraphaple asked Mrs. Device to took him into the library, and she promised to do it the next day. 

It started raining so everybody remained inside. Eric and Idaly were sitting next to each other, eyes closed, asleep, with Idaly laying on the boys shoulder. Clara was drawing them, smiling, while Sally played with her dollhouse and Olivia softly played the piano. Mrs. Device was in her office and Aziraphale with Crowley sat in the huge window on the first floor, silently listening to the rain.

"I am sorry for today." the angel boy said and Crowley continued in his silence.

"Look, I know I hurt your feelings, but-" the other boy chuckled, hugging his legs tighter.

"What?"

"That's the funny thing, angel. I shouldn't feel like that. Overreacting, trying to be pretty, feeling sad or happy, demons don't do that." 

"That is pretty stupid." a pair of yellow eyes finally looked at Aziraphale.

"Really? Why?" 

"Well, you might be a demon, but first of all, you are a being, living and breathing, and everybody has emotions. And you are a kid, for His sake! You have every right to be emotional." Aziraphale winked at him, sticking his tongue out, and Crowley laughed.

"You know, for a child, you are very wise."

"Oh, is that a compliment I hear?"

"Might be." both boys smiled at each other.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome, my dear."

…

The years passed and Aziraphale and Crowley grew, now being in his seventeens. 

Both Idaly and Eric left the house, getting married. Idaly found work as a governess and Eric in the docs. She was expecting already, waiting for the baby soon. Both of them kept in touch with the orphanage.

Mrs. Device was still the same, taking care of the kids and the house, feeling a bit lonely ever since Olivia left to study music in France. 

Clara met a boy and spent all her free time with him, being in love. She was the same age as the boys now, still being silly but also more serious about her plans in the future.

Sally, now ten years old, despised those who were in love. Everytime someone even looked like they could be romantically involved, she made a puking noise and left the room. Crowley really liked her, played with her whenever she wanted, answering all her questions she had, and she loved him for that.

Aziraphale had no luck with his prophecies so far, mainly because there weren't many books to look at. It was a shame, but he was determined and not ready to give up.

The house was quiet most days. 

"Good morning." Aziraphale greeted, sitting down at the table for breakfast. Crowley had his favourite dress on, the green one with short sleeves and white underskirt, and had his hair loose. He didn't wear those dresses often, and lately even less, but when he did, Aziraphale knew he was in a good mood.

"Gosh molnig." Sally said, her mouth full of toast and jem.

“Sally, do not speak with your mouth full.” Mrs. Device gave her a stern look.

“Soly.” she mumbled.

“Wat fr?” Crowley said, sticking a whole toast in his mouth, making Sally laugh.

“Crowley, aren’t you supposed to be the reasonable one?” the woman looked at him, and he shrugged.

“I m deon, cn’t be resnae.” he answered, his mouth still full of toast. Mrs. Device stood up and walked away, massaging her temples.

"So, what is today's plan?" the angel asked, preparing his own food.

“Not much. What if I tempted you to a little walk?” Crowley finally swallowed his breakfast and winked at Sally.

“Temptentation accomplished.”

“Blergh.” Sally made a puking noise and rolled her eyes.

“You two are disgusting. Stop flirting, please.” Aziraphale started choking on his toast, couching. 

“Um, what?” he asked once his throat was not occupied by the roasted bread.

“Come on, even a blind man would see it. You two are as discreet as an elephant’s poop in a five stars hotel.” Crowley laughed, being rewarded by Aziraphale’s angry look.

“What? She has a point you know. Why don’t you just tell me you like me?” the angel jumped from his seat and excused himself, making Crowley laugh even harder. 

“Come on, angel, come back, please, I am sorry!” but he wasn’t.

…

“I said I am sorry, angel."

They were walking in the park. Crowley held Aziraphale's arm. A hat, matching his dress, decorated his head. 

"I know. I am sorry, too. My behaviour was inappropriate." 

"That is quite alright." they sat on the bench, when Aziraphale spotted an ice-cream stand.

"May I buy you some?" he asked, his eyes sparkling. Crowley nodded, thinking how cute the angel was. _Wait, what?_

He waited a moment before two men sat down next to him, looking at the demon eagerly. 

"G'day ma'am." one of them said, his voice rough, and Crowley ignored them.

"Me and my friend were thinking if you would be so kind and go with us. We would like to invite you for a drink." Crowley wanted to use his powers to get them away, when he heard a loud "Ehm!"

"Anthonia, darling, there you are! I was looking for you everywhere! My dearest, did these gentlemen bother you?" Aziraphale looked calm, but his eyes were burning with anger.

"I am fine, angel." Crowley said defensively, standing up.

"Who are you?" the second man asked, now all of them standing.

"Well, I am her fiancé, of course!" Crowley's jaw almost dropped.

"Really? I don't see any ring on her finger."

"Did you look properly?" suddenly, there was a ring on Crowley's left ring finger, white with a small pair of wings. 

"Oh. Right. Sorry for bothering you then, ma'am." they lifted their hats and walked away.

"Alright, so that is sorted. Are you okay, my dear?" but Crowley wasn't. He was shaking, his mind was a mess. 

"Crowley?"

"Did you mean it?" he whispered, softly, his voice trembling.

"Mean what?" 

"That you want to be with me." Aziraphale looked into the demon's eyes covered by his sunglasses.

"If you want to then...then yes. I mean it." Crowley made a step back. Then another. And another.

"Where are you going?" the angel asked.

"I must...I must go. I am sorry."

That was the last time Aziraphale saw him.

…

Almost a hundred years passed before they saw each other again. Aziraphale tried to find him for the first few years, but had no luck. 

Sally fell into melancholy. It was a dark time for the Forsaken orphanage. Only after Idaly came with her baby boy, Oswald, she slowly felt better again.

Olivia decided to stay in France, convincing her mother to sell the house and come to live with her after Sally would be old enough to take care of herself. She gave the girl some money before she left, staying in touch with all her kids. Sally stayed with Aziraphale for some time, the angel opened a bookshop in London, but she decided to travel after a while.

Aziraphale lived his angelic-human life the best he could, doing some miracle here and some good will there. He also fell in love with books even more than before, and had some rare books in his bookshop. Aziraphale continued his search, collecting every prophecy book he found.

He was doing fine.

Until the 1960s, when Crowley showed up at his door, black suit and short hair looking good on him.

“Hello, angel.”

“No.” Aziraphale said angrily. All those emotions came back to him and now he was ready to yell at him, to punch him.

“I am sorry, Aziraphale.”

“Yeah, I know, you said that a hundred years ago.” 

“Aziraphale, listen-”

“No, you listen, you-you-you snake! Did I hope you would react differently? Yes! Was I disappointed? Yes! But I was trying to move on! You flipped my world upside down, only to disappear when things got serious!” Aziraphale was just getting started, making Crowley look at him with sadness in his eyes.

“What did you even do all those years?”

“I...I tried to do some work, but mostly I...I slept…” now the anger in the angel peaked.

“You did WHAT?! Are you fucking kidding me? You little piece of shit! You son of a bitch! You asshole! Fuckig fucker! I am going to kill you, do you hear me?!” he started throwing books at him, fully raged.

“Do you know how heartbroken I was?! How heartbroken Sally was?! Do you have any idea how much you hurt us?!” 

“I am sorry, okay?! I fucked up! Please, let me explain!” Crowley tried to protect himself from the flying books.

“Explain this!” the angel was suddenly before him, punching him in his face and sitting on him when Crowley fell, surprised from the action. Aziraphale kept punching him, his anger slowly drifting away, being replaced by a deep sadness. His punches stopped and instead tears fell down from his face.

“You have no idea what you did, do you?” Aziraphale broken voice broke Crowley’s heart apart.

“Angel, please, let me explain.” he said, softly, and the angel thought for a minute, then nodded.

“Okay, Crowley.” he said, looking at him.

“Explain it to me.”

…

“I will not lie to you. I panicked. I thought that it was impossible for me and you to feel certain feelings, but it was not. I wandered that day, and at the end of it, I decided to come back and ask for forgiveness, but then I remembered something. When I stood at the door of our home, I remembered that day in May, when we were fifteen in human age. We were sitting in the garden, watching the stars, and you said to me how beautiful the stars were, and how much work they had to put in them. I said to you that you were the most beautiful star I know. You blushed, and then looked at me. You said thank you, but then you almost said that I should stop flirting with you, or I would get into trouble. I asked why, and you said it’s unnatural for demons and angels being together. That we would be punished if someone found out. That we could die. And in my brain, in my stupid brain, it made sense at that moment. So out of fear, I vanished. I know now how foolish that was. I contacted Sally after some time and when she finally forgave me, we became friends again. And now I hope, I truly hope that you will forgive me, too.” 

Aziraphale thought for a long time, before he said:

“Are you an idiot?” 

“...what?”

“I said: are you an idiot?”

“Yeah, I heard you, but what kind of reaction is that?” the angel chuckled.

“Just say it. Say: I am the biggest idiot ever walking on the surface of the Earth.” 

“I am the biggest idiot ever walking on the surface of the Earth.”

“Great. Now kiss me.” Crowley’s eyes widen.

“What?”

“Just kiss me!” 

And so he did.

…

“So it was their kids.”

Aziraphale lied down on the sofa, with Crowley sitting near him. It was the day after they helped with stopping the Apocalypse, and they were drinking some wine.

“Yeah. Now we know why we grew up with them.”

“Pepper is Sally’s kid.” the angel remembered the fierce little girl and smiled.

“And Wensleydale had to be Idaly and Eric’s kid.”

“Yes, that leaves Brian. Clara’s child.” 

“But why? Was it a warning of the events that would happen?” Crowley asked, sipping his wine.

“I think so. I think someone wanted us to keep an eye on them.” 

“But who?” that was the right question. Both of them thought about it, but eventually dropped it, being too drunk to even figured out which glass of wine they are already drinking.

“Time for bed.” Aziraphale stood up and kissed Crowley on his forehead.

“Are you coming?”

“Be there in five.” the demon said, watching the angel disappear in the door. 

“I know it was you. You are really a cheeky bastard, you know that?” Crowley sighed and stood up, following his husband into their bedroom.

Someone, somewhere, smiled, and the new star was born because of it. Shining brightly and with an energy only new stars had.

It was a really nice evening.

**Author's Note:**

> *Olivia Device is based on the books note, where in one of the prophecies is noted some O. J. Device, 1854


End file.
